Percy Jackson Son of Tartarus
by DarthKevster
Summary: My first story so please be nice. This is a dark Percy story maybe a pairing later but not yet. I am writing this because I like the idea of evil Percy and with Tartarus as a father there are several possibility's off new demigod powers and blessings there will be torture and death. The rating is T but it can go up to M at any time. Please R&R so I know if people are liking it.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so please be nice.**

**This is a dark Percy story maybe a pairing later but not yet. **

**I am writing this because I like the idea of evil Percy and with Tartarus as a father there are several possibility's off new demigod powers and blessings there will be character bashing, possible torture and death. **

**Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Tartarus Pov**

I looked at the earth and sighed for over a millennia the gods have neglected there duties abused each of their domains and for just as long the demigods that they are constantly spawning through broken oaths and adultery are left to be hunted by the monsters of their own creation. "I may be the jailer of the monsters and enemy's of the gods but over half the monsters that I imprison are only in existence because of some gods crime against the natural order" Tartarus mused to himself. _If only I was not confined to the pit I would show the gods the error of their ways. _This thought quickly became an idea _the only reason that I am confined to the pit is because that is my form but if I create a new form then I will be able to leave.  
_

I concentrated my energy and mind into a new form once I had a form pictured in my mind I released my energy into the form and created it, I then entered the form and realised that I would need to work out how to control this new body. I noticed that while my new body may vastly surpass the gods in everyway I do not know how to efficiently use it or my powers because of this I have decided to visit my son Damasen he may not know it but he is my favourite child out of the children that me and Gaea created I hope he will be able to forgive me and help train me.

**Damasen's Pov**

_this is strange father has just appeared before me he has never visited before and never had a visible form before either_ I shrugged this thought off and strode over to my father to greet him. "umm... hello father to what do I owe this visit?" Damasen shifted awkwardly on his feet while scratching the back of his neck my father just beamed at me before frowning.

"Can I not just wish to see my favourite child every once in a while?"

"Well you can but tell me this what has stopped you from visiting before now then?" Tartarus grimaced at that and I felt rather smug.

"ah ha yes well umm you see... I only just realised that I could actually create a new form for myself. If I had have realised sooner then I would have actually visited but I was always there for you."

"Really you and my charming mother imprisoned me in here for the past gods knows how many years and NOW you decide that I'm worthy of being acknowledged?" I was fuming at my father for the way he had treated me for the past millennia.

"Is that what you think of me? You do realise that I had no control over your fate it was Gaea who imprisoned you and forced me to bear witness as the rest of your brothers were slaughtered for nothing but her personal gain and even then she failed I did not approve of what she did to you but I was powerless to stop it. But as I said you still remain my favourite child and though I'm not happy about your situation, I have a solution to your curse I have found a way to brake it"

"do you mean it?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up.  
"yes my son I do I only ask of one thing from you and I will tell you the secret to breaking your curse" _I knew there was going to be a catch but I suppose if its an end to my curse I will have to do it.  
_"what is it that you want farther?"  
"I would like you to help train me in how to use my new form and I know that I will have to earn it but I would also like your forgiveness."  
"That seems reasonable and you have my forgiveness all you had to do was ask father."  
"Thank you son now about your curse there are two ways in which it can be broken the first way is that you have to befriend the Drakon and break the cycle of where it reforms and you have to kill it."  
"And what is the other option?"  
"I simply make the Drakon fade from existence and you will be released but choose wisely as a Drakon is a powerful ally."  
"I will befriend the Drakon father it may not have been a merciful creature but it could still learn." I told my father after thinking about the positive and the negatives.  
"I will leave you now but if you meet me at my heart we can begin my training."  
"Thank you father I will see you soon" With that my father left in a column of black smoke. I could only assume that he went to his heart.

**Time skip 1 year Nobody's Pov (Polyphemus "Nobody where is he me smash him good.")**

**Tartarus is speaking to Damasen after there final training session.**

"At last I am finally ready to teach those gods a lesson in humility."

"But father wont that simply put you on there level?" Damasen sounded annoyed so Tartarus looked at him determined.

"That may be a problem but I am only doing this as they are too shallow and conceited to change their ways so I must punish or destroy those that I do not deem as worthy of their godhood some may not be too arrogant and can be saved but all will know my wrath." As he said this the dark void of Tartarus eyes ignite andcast a light into the depths of his eyes there seemed to be a battle between the two contrasting features of Tartarus' eyes but in the end the void won and claimed the fire back into darkness. Damasen just watched this mesmerised before slowly realising that his father was correct and that if the gods where ever going to change their ways someone needed to call them out on there problems.  
"Father I don't want to upset you but you do realise that it is against the Divine Laws for you to directly interfere with the gods." Tartarus was beyond angry he stomped his foot in frustration and the whole pit (and the world) shook violently  
"That is not possible I am a primordial I AM above the Divine Laws!" Tartarus stated to Damasen angrily, Thunder boomed all around Tartarus as he finished this statement a hole opened in the ground and a white light poured out as the light faded it revealed an ancient and powerful being it was the Lady Chaos and she did not look happy.  
"I set the divine laws so that my creations would not wither and die pointless deaths I have watched the gods and I have no love for them but the divine laws are the key to why all my creations are still alive today. I cannot allow you to break them no matter how just your cause maybe."  
Tartarus just looked crestfallen."Then my plans and training was pointless I have failed before I even began." Chaos looked at Tartarus then smirked.  
"You have not failed you just need to change your approach"  
"How can he do that though Lady Chaos surely there is no other way." Damasen did not want to give false hope to his father especially when there was no hope to begin with.  
"Are you sure about that Damasen you are living proof that it is possible."  
"I may be his child born only to oppose Olympus but out of all of us giants I am the only one formed and I will not fight unless its for peace what you are suggesting is starting a war and that goes against my philosophy." Tartarus looked at Damasen shocked that he did not understand the genius behind Lady Chaos's words.  
"Don't you get it Damasen if I cant directly oppose Olympus then I shall have to sire a child who can I am going to have a demigod child. Wait no not Demigod it will be a Demi-Primordial child who can enforce my wrath on the Olympians."  
Chaos smiled at Tartarus and said "When the time comes I shall give your child my Blessing may they use it wisely"  
"Thank you Lady Chaos you don't know what this means to me." With that Damasen and Tartarus both bowed respectfully.  
"Until next time we meet my friend." Lady Chaos vanished in a golden flash of divine light.

"This is going to be interesting Damasen what powers do I give my child and seeing as I have influence over several domains there will be many I can give to him."  
"That is Great father but when shall we go to the surface I haven't seen the sky in so long shall we go now or do you require further preparations?"  
"We will leave immediately but first we need to hide our true forms from the Olympians no need in them getting worried over two immense powers that dwarf there own in comparison." With that said Tartarus created a new form for Damasen and hid his own powers before summoning a portal to the surface which they both stepped through the portal.

* * *

**So this is chapter 1 i know its kind of short but I'm happy with it and I think that the next chapter will be out later today or tomorrow also ideas for characters are welcome just leave them in a review or pm me to keep them a surprise from others I will let you know via pm if I'm going to use your character and I hope I can get this as a great story read by loads of people.**

**I have altered this chapter to hopefully make it easier to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter but sadly no I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the books Rick Riordan owns them I only own my plot.  
A quick question if Tartarus is talking about himself as in the place to someone should he say me or Tartarus E.g. you just got out of me or you just got out of Tartarus**

**Nobody's Pov (Polyphemus "I will Get you this time Nobody")**

As Tartarus stepped out of the portal he doubled over in pain as the light was to intense for his eyes "AAAH MY EYES!" Tartarus wailed to Damasen. "IT'S TOO MUCH!" Damasen looked at his father sympathetically while rubbing the gloom out of his own eyes.  
"Close your eyes father it will get better" Tartarus did as instructed and waited until he felt ready to open them again.  
"Blasted light it's to bright and how come your fine? you've been in the dark for the past millennia."  
Damasen just chuckled at him. "Father I have wanted nothing more than to see the world again ever since my curse was broken I am not bothered about a bit of pain for I know the pain will pass."  
"Ok so now what do we do Damasen?" Damasen beamed at his father.  
"Lets just explore"  
"... Explore? really you just got out of Tartarus and you want to explore. I doubt that anything will have changed in the past millennia the gods are lazy and the humans don't really do much do they?"  
"I'm not sure father look at these structures they are immense no mere mortal could create such a structure yet they are everywhere perhaps the gods have destroyed the mortals and claimed the whole earth for themselves?"  
"No I detect little to no godly activity in any of these building these are places of corruption and greed."  
"Do you mean that mere mortals have constructed these? it seems very unlikely" Tartarus started walking and Damasen followed.  
"This world has been influenced by the gods but not directly the gods have corrupted the world and cast it into chaos with there crimes and pettiness." Damasen shook his head sadly and they left the area that they were in. (they were at the entrance to central park)

The pair walked in silence until they started to notice the mortals where pointing at them and laughing Tartarus who noticed this first decided to ask Damasen about it. "Damasen the mortals are disrespecting us why are they doing that surely they should cower beneath us?"  
Damasen laughed and said "they think that we are mortals because of you hiding our true power."  
"But then why are they laughing?" Damasen pondered this before looking at some mortals.  
"I'm not entirely sure but these mortals are not wearing any formal attire perhaps this style of clothing went out of favour with mortals?"  
"That seems very likely let me create us some newer mortal clothes" with that said Tartarus snapped his fingers and created them some new outfits based on the mortals that he could see. Tartarus created for himself a fully black suit that if you stared at the suit for too long your mind would be Broken as images of your own eternal torture flashed through your mind.  
Damasen got a plain white shirt with Tartarus crest on the front and a bleeding eye on the back and a pair of black skinny jeans that were slightly too revealing, With a pair of red converse all-star trainers. Tartarus was satisfied with his handy work but realised he would have to leave Damasen so he could begin his own personal quest

"I think that it is time I departed my son but please stay safe I sense a war approaching perhaps 14 or 15 years from now but if you decide that you wish to return to Tartarus or are ever forced to. There will be a throne for you in my new palace." Damasen just nodded in understanding before hugging his father in thanks for everything he had done for him in the past year  
"It would be an honour to return to your palace with you but for know I think I will stay on earth to see if I can help save the humans."  
"Very well goodbye my son and be safe."

**Tartarus Pov**

I decided to start my search for a suitable partner for my child _I have thought long and hard about why almost all of my children in the past have __been to the extreme on the scale of good and evil perhaps__ if my partner were to be the complete opposite of me then It might balance out the evil into a controlled and deadly child yes that would be perfect. _I widened my senses to see if I could feel any presence that suited my needs _damn I'm starting to act like a god finding mortals to suit my purpose never mind it must be done _not to long after starting my search I felt a woman in distress but what puzzled me is that there was a godly presence with her yet she seemed terrified of something or someone I decided to shadow travel to the area to inspect what was happening.

What I found enraged me to no end there was a beautiful woman bound and gagged tied to a tree near the edge of a beach, Then from the sea rose Poseidon it was clear that he had dark intentions towards the woman for as soon as she noticed he was back she started trying to scream into her gag and she was crying Poseidon just unzipped his belt before he removed his trousers sneering at the woman, That was when she stopped struggling and looked straight at the shadow I was still hidden in and sent a single prayer to me. "Help me my lord." I was surprised to say the least she must be a mortal with clear sight _but how did she detect me?_ I made up my mind I opened a portal and strode over to her I snapped my fingers and removed the gag and her bonds, I then told her to go into the portal she did as was asked.

I was about to follow when Poseidon snapped out of his daze of being discovered and my sudden appearance "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Poseidon bellowed at me.  
I laughed at him and stated to the god. "I am the beginning of your end" Poseidon shrugged this off  
"I am Poseidon god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, and storms who are you to threaten me?" Poseidon asked outraged that I dared to vaguely threaten him.  
"Seeing as you will not be able to remember after I'm done with you I shall tell you. I am the embodiment of the pit I am lord Tartarus and you puny god shall know my wrath." I spat at Poseidon he seemed shocked.  
"My Lllord." Poseidon stuttered out. "Please forgive me." The fool shamelessly begged me.  
"AND what makes you worthy of my forgiveness? The fact that your some pointless god who couldn't intimidate me in a thousand years no no no you have brought this on yourself." Poseidon looked on the verge of pissing himself. Suddenly his form shimmered as he tried to flash away from the beach.  
"HAHAHAR you think you could escape me that easy? You gods could never escape the pit unless I wanted to what makes you think that now will be any different?" Poseidon was on the floor grovelling at my feet now.  
"Please my lord don't do this" Poseidon gasped out barely able to contain himself.  
"You think that grovelling will help you?" I said as I created a room of pure black energy around us "I own you" at those words Poseidon passed out. I just chuckled at him he was supposed to be a mighty god. "So weak even a mortal could stand up to more" I approached Poseidon's unmoving form and snapped my fingers he awoke with a pained expression. "What did you think it was all a dream? Too bad I haven't even begun yet" Poseidon opened his mouth to talk so I quickly cut out his tongue with a swift swipe from my sword. "I've heard enough of your grovelling for a life time. Now let me begin with your Punishment." Poseidon moaned and tried grovelling at my feet again I brought down my foot on his skull I felt a satisfying pop as his nose broke and heard a loud crunch as part of his skull cracked and caved in, _hmm perhaps a little overkill? _I thought to myself I decided that he deserved more pain and torture I summoned Phlegethon fire and doused his skull in it the fire immediately started to heal his skull and nose. After he was healed I took great pleasure in braking his skull again and I started repeating the process. After the seventh time I had smashed Poseidon's skull in I decided a new torture was due. "Your in luck seaweed brain you get the honour of having your domains removed from you." Poseidon shook his head and backed up to the corner of the room upon hitting the wall his skin began to burn and melt away. "haha careful that's pure dark matter energy we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? Well actually stay on that any longer and you shall probably fade so I'm fine either way." I laughed mirthlessly at him.

Poseidon seemed to contemplate trying to fade before I grabbed him and thrust my hand into his heart, I searched around until I found what I was looking for I pulled it from him and he immediately blacked out only to be woken up by Phlegethon fire "Well I must say your very lucky to still be here the last immortal I did this too well he was never seen again, Anyway as you are not truly able to contemplate my powers do you wish me to dumb it down for you?" Poseidon nodded his still bleeding head slowly. "I've just removed all of your domains from you every single power and ability that they contained are now in my control essentially I have your life essence" I showed the god the golden energy in my hand. "And now I'm going to let you enjoy a personal favourite of mine its the Japanese water treatment." Poseidon looked relieved until I started waving his essence in his face. "None of your powers will work for you" I said to him tauntingly I then summoned the necessary tools for his treatment and strapped him down on a table designed especially for immortals. "Now we begin" Poseidon whimpered as I started.

**Time Skip 5 hours Tartarus Pov**

I just released Poseidon from my torture table and he has started rocking himself on the floor "I think you've had enough torture for a now Poseidon" I said with a cheery smile which made him flinch I snapped my fingers and all of the equipment in the room vanished Poseidon let out a relived sigh until I glared at him which made him gulp I chuckled to myself_ I really broke him didn't I oh well. _"Now Poseidon open wide" he flinched but did as instructed I summoned Phlegethon fire and poured it down his throat his tongue started to reform. "I will return your powers to you as long as you swear on my name not to abuse them again" Poseidon nodded and waited until his tongue fully reformed before plucking up the courage to speak.  
"Yes my lord I will honour my domains and never abuse them again this I swear on your name I swear it by the great lord Tartarus" I chuckled for he did not grasp the consequences if he broke this oath that he has just in my name  
"So be it."  
I decided that I may as well give his domains back as its not his time to fade yet so I casually thrust my hand back into his chest and placed the majority of his power back within his control.  
"There I have placed as much of your power back inside you as I can" Poseidon looked confused then realised what I said.  
"What do you mean as much as you can why cant you give it all back?"  
I glared at him but decided to give him answer "That is because most of your powers have latched part of themselves onto me, And the other part is I don't want to give you them back." I smirked at him smugly He opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it.  
Eventually he looked at me and spoke. "I suppose I cant help it then but please use the power wisely."  
I Laughed at that comment "ha ha ha You mean like you was doing ha your too much seaweed brain."  
Poseidon frowned and looked at me. "Whatever but why do you keep calling me that?" I laughed again then wiped an imaginary tear from my eye  
"That's because I've seen what's in there my friend."  
Poseidon looked outraged. "You spend the last 6 hours torturing me and now your acting like where friends? that is bullshit." I glared disapprovingly at him which made him cower again.  
"You brought that on yourself and how would you rather I treated you? Our business here is done but I have 1 more gift for you other than all the happy memories we have just shared together. I mean do you remember how I gouged your eyes out? Good times good times or that one time I pulled your leg off before slowly reforming it over and repeating it over and over and over"  
"ENOUGH!" Poseidon bellowed at me I glared at him before I started playing with my sword."Sorry but I mean I get it please no more I have had enough please let me go now."  
"Ok I will let you go but first." I summoned Lethe water and adjusted it so that Poseidon would forget me but not what happened in this room. I decided he may still learn from his mistakes I tipped the water on him and his eyes went glassy and he passed out I disabled my room of energy and realised I didn't tell him that his powers would not come back to him for about a week I laughed then opened a portal to my palace where I sent the woman I found her asleep on my bed with a happy smile on her face I turned off the shadow message that I sent her with the footage from the torture room and laid down beside her before I closed my eyes and fell instantly to sleep.

* * *

**So here is chapter 2 what do you think I really need tips and pointers if anybody wants to help but I can manage if not anyway please review constructive criticism is welcome and if your enjoying the story then let me know. Also you don't even need to be a member to review you can review as a guest and I will be able to improve my story from people opinions.**

**I've made some minor changes to this chapter and like the first I hope its easier to read now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here for you please read & review. Btw bold is Authors Notes and Pov are bold and underlined**

**Tartarus Pov The Next Morning**

I woke up at around 7:00am. I felt rested and relaxed. I yawned and looked to my right, I frowned as I noticed a shape on my bed puzzled by this I racked my brain to think why would there be someone within my private chambers, when I remembered the events of the previous night and quietly chuckled to myself. I rose from my bed and stretched, I gazed upon the sleeping form of the woman and was deciding whether to awake her or not when she spoke surprising me and making me blush. "Well are you just going to stare at me or should we go and get some breakfast?" She asked me with a slight smirk.  
"I suppose we could get breakfast but... Well umm" she raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What is it lord Tartarus" She asked seemingly confused at my lack of words  
"Oh well it's just that I..."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't know what breakfast is." I said while scratching the back of my head. She processed my words looked at me and laughed, I found that sound infectious and soon joined in only to be disappointed when she stopped and looked at me again.  
"Why did you stop" I asked her confusedly. _perhaps my laugh scared her _my mind threw at me.  
"Because I never thought that you out of all the Deity's would have a sense of humour it surprised me." She laughed again full heartedly and I found myself joining in. _If this is you messing around with me Eros your dead _I thought as I sent Eros a mental threat. His hurried reply was that he could only influence the woman not me and so far he hasn't had any need to interfere. I sent him my thanks and blocked him out.  
"So I never got your name." I started after we had settled down she looked on the verge of laughing again before she answered.  
"I'm Sally Jackson and I know who you are because of that fantastic show you put on for me" she gestured to where the shadow message had been.  
"I am glad you enjoyed that little show most beings could not bare to see such a program but I sense that you do not fully approve?"  
She looked at me and smiled.  
"Normally such a show would have made me sad not only for the victim but for the poor soul doing such things to the victim." She was still smiling that I was confused me so I thought about what she said... _She said normally so that means that this time was different.  
_"Why was it different this time?" I asked still puzzled by her words.  
She smiled at me and said "He truly deserved what he got and I trust your judgement in who deserves to be punished lord Tartarus."  
I smiled at her most beings did not understand why I do what I do but Sally understood and even appreciated the gesture" Thank you Sally That means a lot to me there are not many beings in the world who truly understand like you do." She moved closer to me and pulled me into a kiss. At first I was confused as to why but then I realised that she was thanking me and must like me more than she had been showing. I deepened the kiss and I licked her lips asking for entrance to her mouth, At first she seemed unsure but then opened her mouth and we played with each others tongues battling for dominance. I let Sally win we remained locked together our tongues performing a magic dance of passion together we kept going until we finally had to split apart for air. I was laid on my bed I was puzzled as to how I got there. I was even more puzzled to how Sally had got to be straddling my hips but I wasn't complaining. I smiled at Sally before pulling her into another kiss before I felt her hands creeping lower and lower as they reached the buckle of my trousers she smirked at me before.** An evil author by the name of DarthKevster told his readers there were not going to be any lemons in his first ever Fic MWAHAHAHAR**

**Time Skip to after the deed is done**

**Sally's Pov**

"Wow did we really just fuck for 6 straight hours that was amazing" I said toTartarus was holding me in a tight embrace while looking at me and smiling. _I sure am sore though now ouch._  
"We could go again if you want to." he purred in my ear I was tempted to say yes but **(The author would not let me.) **I decided against it thinking if I am this sore now I would probably be out of commission for a whole year. As it is I don't think I will be able to walk right for a week.  
"Not now my love maybe some other time?" _Wait did I really just say my love have I truly fallen for him? _The more I thought about it the more the answer seemed to scream yes at me I needed to see if he felt the same about me.  
" Tartarus said to me almost as if he read my mind. But I knew that he would never do that without my permission because Tartarus was one of the few Deity's that actually respected a person's privacy and would never invade it unless necessary. _He must have picked up on my emotions or maybe read my expression but I am glad that he confirmed his love for me without even being asked to.  
_"I love you too Tartarus." We both smiled and shared a loving kiss it wasn't rough or passionate. The kiss was a tender loving kiss to share how much we loved each other. It was going great until I ruined it when my stomach let out a loud Roar from being neglected for so long we both just laughed as he spoke.  
"Do you still want to get that breakfast thing you were on about? You know from before we..." He stopped talking blushing deeply.  
"I would love some." I told him and with that said Tartarus opened up a portal to the surface which we both left Through.

**Poseidon's Pov  
(He just awoke as ****Tartarus and sally travelled back to the**** surface****)  
**

"Eurgh my Head It feels like its been hit by a thousand horses." I rubbed my head before looking around. "Why do I get the feeling something bad happened here?" I asked myself as I looked at my surroundings. "ok let me think what is the last thing I can remember?" I asked myself getting some weird looks from passer-by's _ok the last thing I remember is I was taking a swim then... then? "_blank why cant I remember" I asked myself yet again getting some funny looks from bystanders.  
"If you keep talking to yourself people are going to start thinking your crazy." An elderly woman sitting under a familiar looking tree said to me.  
"Thank you but I think I realise that don't you?"  
"What? I wasn't talking to you." With that she stood up and walked away.  
I looked over at where she had been and saw some rope which immediately made my head hurt. I looked at the floor and noticed something golden puddled on the floor with white bone like flakes inside of it. I was curious about it so I went over and investigated it I bent down and sniffed the golden substance it smelt of blood which confused me so I put my hand in the liquid and felt something soft yet firm I picked it up and threw up. What I held in my hand was a severed finger. It freaked me out so I put it down but when I looked at it again and I noticed that it had a familiar looking ring on the finger but I was not sure why it seemed so familiar I decided to take it. As I slipped the finger on I felt comfort for it felt familiar. But as my luck would have it a policeman saw what I had done and arrested me.

**Time Skip 7 Hours Still Poseidon's Pov**

My day has just gone from bad to worse. I have been locked in prison for murder and I am now getting shown around the prison I have heard prisoners all through the prison give me cat calls and a calling to others fresh meat. The guard led me to my cell I looked in and noticed I had a cellmate he is a big buff black man and he is just grinning at me evilly the guard introduced me to him with an evil glint in his eye. "John this is Snowflake I'm sure you will be the best of friends." The guard smirked and left you could hear him laughing as he got father away.  
When the guard was out of earshot Snowflake smirked at me and said "Your Snowflakes bitch now" before pulling out an improvised knife (Shiv) and pinning me against the wall.

**Damasen's Pov**

I have returned to Greece to see my old home only to find that it was no longer there instead there was a shop called Monster Doughnuts they smelled nice so I went in to get some but realised that I didn't have any money, As soon as I thought money a bag of gold Drachmas appeared in my pocket I thanked my father and paid for some Doughnuts they were nice. As I was finishing my father walked in to the shop with his arms around a woman. "Father." I said and waved him over he gave the woman a bag of gold and told her to get them something nice. Father strode over and pulled me into a backbreaking hug he just grinned at me and sat down.  
"So Damasen my little quest is complete." he told me happily.  
I smiled and said to him "That was quick." I smirked and gave him a wink. Father just laughed heartily before smacking me playfully for my cheekiness.  
"I will have you know that for the past 6 hours-"  
"What about the past 6 Hours sweetie?" Sally asked innocently as she came over with 2 trays of food.  
"Oh nothing But where's your food?" my father asked her clearly trying to change the subject.  
"What do you mean where is my food? I have just bought enough food for a family of 5 to eat and be full?"  
"You do realise that I am the Primordial God of the Pit that measly amount of food will not satisfy me." My father told Sally with a slight Pout. I laughed and decided to go and get them more food. I ordered a Tartarus special because I found the name ironic. I looked at the table and decided to get a mixed platter for sally as I noticed my father polishing off both trays of food in next to no time at all. I paid and brought the food over.  
Now this is more like it." My father said as he started to snack on his namesake Tartarus special platter when it was gone he made a motion to get Sally's food so I smacked his hand away.  
"I think you've had enough dad." I told him playfully he just groaned and pouted. Sally ate her fill in peace and gave what was left to my father who ate it all wrappers included in one bite Sally and I looked at each other and laughed. Me and sally made small talk while my father summoned more food. After about 10 more Tartarus Specials we decided it was time to go.  
"Well I'm stuffed id hate to be in my stomach right now." My father laughed evilly while yawning and rubbing his belly "Sally I think it's time we left where do you want to go now?" My father asked her.  
"Can we go to my place? I have to get some things." My father nodded.  
We all stood up Sally Said "It was nice meeting you Damasen." She then shocked me by kissing me on the cheek and patting me on the back. I smirked at my father who seemed to be almost seething with rage jealousy and anger but as soon as it came it disappeared.  
"Until we meet again Damasen." My father bid me farewell and the pair left in a portal I decided I wanted to go home to Tartarus so I created a portal of my own to my fathers palace when I stepped out of the portal I was in my room I lazily walked to my bed jumped on it and fell asleep.

**So that's it for now tell me what do you think are you enjoying it. If you have any request let me know and there is a cookie for anyone who knows the movie references I made in the chapter (Percy Jackson references don't count) Here is the cookie ****(::)**

**Until next time DarthKevster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here for you please read & review.**

**I've been having trouble uploading this chapter it keeps deleting the chapter and bugging out or something anyway this is my 3rd attempt at posting this so hopefully it will work this time. Btw I write the chapter in the copy and paste part so if I lose it I generally lose it all the last time I lost it as I tried to save it so I'm back at square one.**

**Nobody's Pov  
****(Polyphemus roared after missing Nobody "WHY CANT I KILL NOBODY?" "That is because your too stupid to kill anybody let alone Nobody" said Nobody.)**

Sally and Tartarus stepped out of the portal Sally faced Tartarus and nervously asked. "So I thought we were going to my place?" Tartarus nodded in response before asking.  
"Where is your place? I have brought us to New York, But I am not sure where you live." Sally looked around taking in her surroundings she noticed that there was a forest and in it streetlights where scattered amongst the trees Sally then noticed a lake, When Sally looked past the lake she could see some buildings and stores, If Sally looked even further she could just see the Empire State Building but only because it was lit up as bright as day in the inky blackness off night.  
"We are actually pretty close to it we have to leave Central Park take a left and then its about four blocks down the road then we turn onto 5th go another block and take a right then we are there." Tartarus just scratched his head "Come on I will show you." Sally said with a smile  
"Fine but could you please try to talk in English or Greek. Whatever language that was has just given me a migraine. I'm a primordial we aren't supposed to get those you know." Sally laughed at him and Tartarus frowned before he relented and took Sally's outstretched hand before being led to her apartment.

**Sally's Pov  
****Time Skip (They have just arrived at Sally's)**

Sally slowly unlocked the door to her apartment before grimacing. _I was not expecting company when I left well actually when I got abducted by Poseidon but this place is such a mess I cant let Tartarus see it._ **In this Sally's uncle died in the plane crash as well as her parents. (Just in case anyone realises that at this point she should be caring for her sick uncle. Also this way she doesn't have to waste all her money on the cancer treatment that didn't work and she can stay on her writing course also there is no Smelly Gabe.) **"Hey sweetie would you mind waiting outside I will just be a second" Tartarus grinned before opening up a portal to outside I looked through it and could see my own apartment only it was a view from the window not the door. I raised my eyebrow at Tartarus he just shrugged and stepped through the portal onto my fire escape I shook my head while laughing. "Go to Tartarus you silly fool." Tartarus looked mock hurt before he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Sally shrugged when he didn't come back and started tidying up her home. **Time Skip 1 Hour. **I have just finished cleaning when I get a knock on my door what I see surprises me, I was expecting Tartarus to have come back but instead knocking on my door is 'Lord' Hermes. Hermes has a worried expression on his face.  
"Hello umm Sally isn't it?" I nodded.  
"To what do I owe this visit 'Lord' Hermes?" Hermes just looked puzzled.  
"But how did you know it was me?"  
I smiled at him before talking to him as if I was talking to a child. "Well Hermes I am what you god's call a mortal with clear sight so I can see through the mist. Understand?" Hermes scowled at how I was talking to him but said nothing of it.  
"Right yes I understand. Is Poseidon here?" I flinched at the name.  
"I already told that scum no. so if your trying to persuade me then... Wait you said here why would that scumbag be here?" Hermes looked shocked at how openly I mocked the lord of the seas.  
"Poseidon has gone missing from Olympus and he told me he was taking you somewhere for a bit of fun."  
I glared at Hermes. "A bit of fun is that what you Olympians call it well let me tell you us mortals call it rape and luckily for me I was saved from that fate." I clasped my mouth shut hoping Hermes hadn't heard my slipup.  
Unluckily for me he did. "You where saved from the lord of the seas the second most powerful god on Olympus Impossible. Unless..." Hermes seemed to ponder that unless, until suddenly there was a loud twang of a bow being fired something sprouted from Hermes neck and his eyes glazed over. I looked behind me to see a portal the size of a tennis ball floating near my windowsill. I looked into the portal to see Tartarus beaming at me he snapped his fingers and the portal widened he stepped through and transformed the bow into a pendant which he then tossed in the air and it disappeared. Tartarus walked over to me then looked at the passed out form of Hermes.  
"Now what should I do with you?" he looked at me before grinning evilly. "Would you like to make a suggestion my darling?" Tartarus asked me sweetly I had to think about it but I decided to let him go.  
"I think we should just let him go he hasn't actually done anything to me and if the messenger god go's missing it will cause havoc."  
" Tartarus argued.  
I countered, Tartarus seemed to hesitate and then waver but finally agreed.  
"He can go but he wont remember ever visiting so he will probably come back and harass you again. By the way what did he want?"  
Oh not much just to know where Poseidon ended up." Tartarus grinned wickedly  
"Is that it? I have changed my mind he can go on one condition he tells all of Poseidon's enemies that he is at the Hudson correctional facility with no memories and very little power and to 'have fun' with him." I laughed at this before agreeing.  
"Deal."  
With that Tartarus walked over to Hermes body and started to perform some sort of ritual on him when Hermes awoke he just said to me that my message would be delivered and he completely ignored Tartarus and flashed out.

I turned to face Tartarus "If I am to have your child will I need to mask it's scent? so that the child may stay hidden from the gods and monsters." Tartarus laughed at me.  
"HAHAHA Monsters I am the Pit where they reform no monster would dare to harm our child or you for fear of never being regenerated again. Also any monster who the child spares is duty bound to help it. So you should be safe from monsters as for gods as long as you don't draw attention to it then the child will be fine as for it's scent the child won't have one as such well not a distinguishable one to the gods anyway the monsters that the child may have to face are the ones that the gods have created themselves or a monster that feels strong enough to attack it."  
"You seem to have put quite a lot of thought into this. What other powers could he have then?" I asked curious of what sort of power my child will have.  
I pouted at Tartarus and I even gave him the puppy dog eyes but he was firm with his resolve of not telling me anymore. _I guess I will have to wait and see then.  
_

_"_Sally I hate to tell you this but I need to leave you and return to the pit."  
"What why?" I asked confused  
"one of the high risk prisoners is requesting my presence so I have to leave you it would be too risky to take you with me so until we meet again my love."  
I kissed Tartarus passionately and asked him. "What do I do now?"  
I was upset that I would have to wait so long to see Tartarus again.  
"But what if I need you?"  
"Then I will come to you. You and the child should want for nothing as I will provide. Sally how do you mortals pay for things?"  
"We use Cash Credit or Debit Cards"  
"Which do you prefer?"  
"I prefer to use my debit card"  
"may I see it?" I took out my card and handed it to Tartarus he then used his powers to change the aspect's of it the card became pitch black and all of my previous details were now in gold. "This card as you call it is now limitless I will fund it so use it wisely." I kissed Tartarus and he summoned a portal we shared one last embrace before he had to depart leaving me with a card that had no limits and a dazed smile.

**Tartarus Pov**

I have just had to depart from my dear Sally it would have happened later that day anyway but Typhon my son has asked to see me about something and as I am his guard I must listen to his request. I appeared at the foot of Typhon's bound form he seemed excited yet there was something else an almost lustful glint in his eye Typhon had yet to notice me and seemed to be watching someone I walked to the other side of him to find my little sister Nyx dancing with Typhon just drooling over the show I watched to see where this was going when suddenly Nyx started removing her toga I decided it was time to reveal myself "So Typhon just what in the whole of my name do you think your doing and Nyx cover yourself up." Nyx blushed before replacing the toga.  
"Ah father wasn't expecting you so soon." Typhon said while blushing.  
"So what do you want?" I asked annoyed at the pair of them summoning me for nothing.  
"I think I may have fathered another child." he told me while glancing at Nyx. "But I actually want to be there to help raise this child. It is not a monster so I need to be there, we were wandering if there was a way for me to move into Tartarus with Nyx."  
Primordial child as well"  
"REALLY? CONGRATULATIONS BRO!" Nyx squealed at the top of her lungs.  
"Yes yes thank you sis but do you really need to shout so loud I don't want the gods knowing just yet."  
Nyx paused at this. "Yes I think I do haha. Anyway I'm going to teach it every joke prank and trick I know it will be great. But I wonder who my daughter will take after me or Typhon hopefully the former right bro?"  
"NO! anything but that." Nyx pouted at me.  
"Meanie."  
"I'm sorry but the last thing I need is two of you running around inside me don't you think you get under my skin enough and just to take the piss you even live there as well?" We both started laughing then there was a thunderous roar as Typhon joined in.  
"I suppose but I'm still going to turn your child to the dark side." Nyx smiled evilly at me.  
"Whatever now about Typhon your true form must remain here but I can create you a new form if you would like me too." Typhon nodded at this so I told him "Now picture your new form In your mind and we shall create it."  
"Done it." Typhon told me I released power into the image form and created it I then had to transport Typhon's essence into the form.  
"There how do you like the new body?" He grinned at me before pulling me into a back breaking hug.  
"Thank you father." Typhon whispered to me.  
"So to my mansion?" Nyx asked Typhon.  
"Or my Palace?" I asked Typhon.  
"To Olympus" Typhon said with a grin.  
"Not an option I have plans for them." I told the now sad Typhon.  
"So you've got a palace now brother?"  
"Yes how about I give you the grand tour"  
"May as well." I opened up a large portal and the 3 of us stepped out into my palace. "Wow cool its totally you bro Big and empty." Nyx said laughing evilly.  
"That may be but the same goes for you and your house. Big dark and cold. Now let me show you round" I said grinning at the faces Nyx was making.

**End. Hope you enjoyed it had quite a lot of issues writing this as I have said. Read and Review for a Cookie. (::)  
Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

**Chapter 5 here for you. please read and review It is worth it you get cookies. (::)  
****Special thanks to PJandLGequalsLove for the help with my first OC and for helping me with some minor plot points for the future.  
Sorry for not posting this earlier I've had a lot of computer issues and connectivity problems I am posting what I have got for this chapter so far it was nearly done but then it stopped working so I lost half of it and I cant write any longer today I have been at it for hours lol  
so this is chapter 5 part 1  
**

**Time Skip 1 Year Tartarus Pov**

I was sitting on My throne with Sally, she had little Perseus laid asleep in her lap. Sally was perched on my legs with Perseus on top of her. We had just gotten here from the hospital, Sally did not want to be alone and I wanted to be with my child so I invited her to my palace. We were happy and content until...  
"UNCLE GRANDPAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I face palmed Sally looked at me curiously  
"Uncle Grandpa... What and how?" Perseus started to wake and seemed upset about it. Sally noticed this and pulled him into a hug before gently rocking him back to sleep.  
"My son Typhon and my sister Nyx had a child about a 7 months ago, and ever since the child has been constantly trying to annoy me. I think that Nyx has been helping her to achieve this. That name is new though she usually calls me one or the other but never both." I chuckled to myself.  
Sally seemed confused "But she is only 7 months old?"  
"That maybe but she is a full blooded immortal she just changed form almost as soon as she was born." I told sally hoping she would understand she nodded her head as if to say that she did. "The form she has is that of a 5 year old girl and I am sure that her domains are Loudness Annoyance Pestering and Pranks. Also don't tell Nyx but I think she is better at pranks than her." Sally started laughing at me unfortunately my grandchild/niece heard her and stormed in to my throne room.  
"Grandpa where have you been?" She glared at me. I shrugged and gestured to Sally and Perseus "Who are they?"  
"This is Sally." I pointed to Sally. "And this is Perseus." I pointed to Perseus she nodded  
"I prefer Percy sweetie." Sally said to me I nodded ok.  
"I mean this is Percy." I said to my Grandchild / Niece.  
"AWW HE'S SO CUTE!" She screamed at me and Sally we both shushed her quickly before Percy woke up.  
"Sytustianna. he is sleeping so please keep the noise down." I chided her Sytustianna flinched I only used her name when she had done something wrong.  
"Ok I'm sorry Grandpa." she said to me with a slight pout.  
I patted her head and gave her a smile. "its Ok just don't make him cry, he's too young for loud noises."  
"I will be really quiet... Old man." Sytustianna said smirking at me. Sally was watching with a worried expression probably waiting to see if I was going to smite her  
"Old man? We are not starting that again its either Grandpa, Granddad, Uncle or Lord Tartarus." I said firmly emphasising each name especially when I said Lord Tartarus.  
"Ok Looord Grandtarunc I will use those names. Not saying how though." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. _where does she get all of this evil from?_ I asked myself... _oh yeah me.  
_"Whatever Sytustianna your not going to be a child forever." she pouted at me. Sally was watching probably waiting to see if I was going to smite her "And that is not going to work on me."  
"AWW! I mean aww" Sytustianna said whispering.  
"So what did you want Sytust?" I said with a smile which she returned to me.  
"I was told that I would be getting a little brother by mummy so I thought id ask when he was comiiiing." She looked from me to Percy then let out a little squeal of delight is he my little brother?"  
Sally smiled at her. "Do you want him to be?" she nodded her head at Sally. "Then I suppose he is then."  
"NO!" I shouted at Sally. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "Sytustianna is pure evil she will turn him from a balanced person to a psychopath we cant risk prolonged exposure of that magnitude." I said gravely but Sally just smiled at Sytustianna  
"Or maybe he will save her from the darkness you seem to fear." I pouted at Sally.  
"Be reasonable sweetie Sytustianna is impossible of change."  
"Well then I suppose..."  
"NOOO don't listen to him He's the evil one." Sytustianna said while sticking her tongue out at me.  
Sally laughed and said the words that I dreaded. "If your good you can be his sister and I'm sure you will get along greatly."  
"YAAAY!" Sytustianna screamed in joy before saying. "Ha ha I win old man." in the process of this Percy woke up and started crying.  
"You see she is evil Eviilll." I noticed Percy crying and sighed. "Now look what you've done." I picked sally up off of my lap "Come on lets go to the bedroom and sort Percy out. Goodnight Sytustianna." I said I knelt on the floor for my goodnight kiss She just pouted at me. "What no kiss."  
"You used my full name and called me evil so no." I just pulled a face of mock hurt.  
"You see? Eviilll." I said to Sally she just laughed at my little act, before walking to my bedroom while soothing a crying Percy.  
"Fine then I will give you a kiss." I laughed realising that she was embarrassed with Sally being there and she was probably showing off... like me.  
"OK but you don't need to be nervous with Sally here just treat her with respect and I'm sure we will all get along fine... Even if your evil." as I said the last part I kissed her on the cheek and ran into my room locking the door. While Sytustianna just started banging on it demanding to rip my head off. I put up a barrier just in case she decided to actually do it. I then decided she was too loud so I put up a sound barrier with that I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Poseidon's Pov**

I am still not talking to anyone on the council. They left me imprisoned for nearly 2 weeks while I regained my memory's and my powers, they just thought it was a great joke and some of the more deprived visited me to have there way with my body. The Olympians that came and 'visited' are Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite (in her male form) and Hades. But Hades did not come to abuse my body he collected me from the prison and brought me to the underworld. I stayed in his palace while I recovered from my 2 weeks of torture and suffering. We had become close again now that we both shared a mutual hatred of our brother. Hades had allowed me to build a temple in his domain and I would visit him frequently to talk about revenge and his two children that he had hidden away since before WWII it made me long to have a child I had wanted one with Sally, but I was going to settle for a lesser mortal. This time I would do things correct after all I have witnessed first hand what it is like to get raped by a god it was not pleasurable It made me feel humiliated, even my wife Amphitrite found it hilarious. I'm heading to Hades palace now to ask for permission to leave for the surface.  
I approached the Black fortress I noticed Alecto Smiling at me. I shuddered because I know that every time Alecto smiles 10 puppy's die. I sped past Alecto not wanting to witness her daily puppy massacre any longer. I had heard tails of how Alecto had found herself in medusa's lair and was told to smile for the camera which Alecto obliged she then got turned into a smiling statue it was the true puppy apocalypse. As I approached the inner palace walls **(Not sure if I said but Hades palace has a fortress setup large impenetrable walls towards the outside and his palace is inside the walls. Does that make sense?) **I smiled as I walked through Persephone's garden it truly was beautiful and the contrasting dark and light complimented each other nicely. I passed into the palace threshold and swiftly walked down the corridor into Hades throne room.

Hades looked at me before gesturing me to my honorary throne I smiled and took my seat. "Welcome Poseidon."  
"Thank you Brother so how has your day been?" I knew that it couldn't have been that good with all of the deaths recently.  
"Oh its been good not as many problems today. I only had to open up 5 new divisions and 4 sub-divisions to deal with the dead."  
"Wow that's a lot if you want I could help you deal with some of the divisions if you need me to."  
Hades smiled while thinking it over. "Well I would have to show you how it works but I don't see why not."  
"Great but that brings me onto the reason for my visit I would like permission to come and go from the underworld as needed."  
"That's not a problem it would come with the job anyway but may I ask why are you only asking now?"  
I blushed before answering. "I am wanting to go and court a mortal, after all you and me are the only gods that have not broken our oaths but at least you have two children. Zeus has sired two children why cant I sire one?" I told him truthfully.  
"That is fine by me but you know how petty Zeus is he will have it out for the child."  
"I am willing to take the risk Brother."  
"So be it." Hades snapped his fingers and I began to glow black as he blessed me.  
"In return for your blessing would you like mine Brother?" Hades nodded his head I snapped my fingers and placed my blessing on him he began to glow sea green and there was a smell of the sea in the air.  
"It is done we said in unison." I stood up from my throne. "I will return in about a week Hades until then goodbye." I shadow travelled out of the room (1 of my new ability's).

**End for now. Sorry for not posting this earlier I've had a lot of computer issues and connectivity problems I am posting what I have got for this chapter so far it was nearly done but then it stopped working when I tried to save. So I lost half of it and I cant write any longer today I have been at it for hours lol my mind has gone blank.**  
**So this is now chapter 5 part 1. **


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Hey guys part 2 here for you I've had college and my computer is still playing up so sorry for the late upload.  
I am using some characters from ****Dexter**** but it is not a crossover as such just needed some Character names and a bit of background besides for this particular story a little serial killing is A-Okay.  
**

**Poseidon's Pov Time skip 1 week**

I have just gotten to my new partners house her name is Hannah McKay and she is a clear sighted mortal. I knocked on the door and waited five minutes there was no answer. I walked round to the back garden to see if she was in her nursery **(Not that kind you pervert.)** tending to her plants. "Hannah! are you in there?" I called out.  
"I'm by the Water feature!" she shouted from a different room. I walked in, and I went over to a statue of me that I noticed in the centre of the greenhouse it looked really well done and I had to admire it. The statue captured my form perfectly and although it was bronze it still seemed to possess a majestic aura. The statue was holding a vase and a trident inside of the vase was a single spotted orchid.  
"I like the statue." I commented to Hannah as she appeared in the room from an adjacent side door.  
"Thought you would that's why I made it." She said with a warm smile. I was shocked this statue contained so much beauty and life I suspected it to have been a work by a goddess not my little Hannah.  
"I love it." I told her before grinning at her like a madman. "But who is it? there's not many Olympians that look this good Apollo maybe but I think this person is hotter."  
"Hotter than the sun someone seems cocky." Hannah said to me while arching an eyebrow.  
"So it's me?" I asked her in mock surprise.  
"Yes."  
"And am I hotter than the sun?"  
"Yes." She said with a seductive grin.  
"Is that so? ha I always knew I was hotter than him." I smiled playfully before pulling Hannah into a passionate kiss. "I love you." I said as we broke apart for air.  
"Wow that is so sweet I love you to." We began to passionately kiss again before I laid Hannah onto her back and we continued on the floor locking each other in a tight embrace.

**Sytust Pov ****Time skip 6 Years  
****Sytust and Percy are playing in Percy's room in Tartarus palace.**

I've been trying to teach Percy some cool pranks to pull on grandpa Tartarus but he's just no good every time we've started a prank he just runs from where were hiding to grandpa and spoils the prank._ Probably because he has the attention span of a child. _I thought to myself then I realised he is a child but he doesn't age like me. I can choose how old I appear to be, like now I am currently in the form of a 9 year old girl but if I'm practicing fighting with grandpa and father then I use the form of a 13 year old. but Percy always seems to be the same age although when he was a baby he was smaller its like he is growing older but it takes him ages I'm going to ask grandpa about it. "Percy come on lets go and find your daddy." Percy grinned at me.  
"Are we going to try and prank him again?"  
"No we cant do that this time. I need to ask him something." Percy pouted at me and I was beyond tempted to go and prank grandpa but I resisted the urge.  
"Is it because I always mess it up?" he asked sounding really sad. I smiled at him  
"No its not that I really need to ask him something important at least I think it is? I'm not sure so lets go and find out." I said cheerily.

We set off walking through the dark building I passed my mum and dads room but decided not to call in because they would probably be doing something gross. As we neared the throne room Percy seemed to be a bit nervous but that was to be expected his father is a bit intimidating. "What's up Percy?" I asked him kindly.  
"Umm... Nothing." Percy said timidly."  
"Are you scared?" I was a bit concerned about him he has been with me and grandpa Tartarus a thousand times well usually were trying to prank him but he has never been this nervous. Percy seems to be darn right terrified as we approached the doors.  
"I am a little." Percy said nervously "it's just that I've been told not to... Never mind." Percy cut himself off as he started to explain.  
"What is it Percy? I wont tell on you." I told him reassuringly.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." I told him truthfully.  
"Okay I will tell you its just that well umm. Do you know my powers?"  
"Yes?"  
"My powers can be really bad and I've been told that I'm never to use them without a lot of need." He looked at me then hid his face.  
"Go on." I urged him.  
"Well at my school there was this girl and she was being hurted ** (I know that hurted is not a real word I'm not that bad at writing lol... Ok maybe I am.)** by this other boy and it made me angry." Percy told me as he looked at me again while shaking his head seemingly angry at the memory.  
"So what did you do?" I asked as neutrally as I could.  
"I. I... I wanted to make him feel bad for what he did. But he just laughed at me and that made me more angry and I cant remember what happened after that. But what I do remember is that I woke up in the woods near the schools field the area was covered in blood but none of it was mine. My clothes where dirty so I cleaned them in the pond."  
I was in shock from what Percy has just told me I think that he may have killed someone with his powers even if it was an accident He would get into deep trouble if grandpa ever found out. "So have you seen this person again or what do you think happened to him?" Percy gulped before opening his mouth as if to say something but then pausing probably thinking up a decent answer for the question. _I may have taught him a bit to well in how to pull off a good and convincing lie but would he lie he's told me this much._  
Finally he spoke. "Yes I have seen him again."  
"Where?" I asked him not convinced by his vague answer.  
"Around." Percy said shrugging. _GODS IS THIS WHAT IM LIKE? _I screamed at myself in furry at how well he had learnt from me on how to be as annoying as... well me.  
"Where exactly Perseus?" I asked with as much authority in my voice as I could Percy grimaced I never use his full name like he never uses mine.  
*** are used to show a person deliberately cough to hide or breakup a word Each * represents a cough **"The un*der*wor*ld*."  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh sorry I meant to say the Un*der*wor*ld***."  
"Really Percy I taught you that You mur*der*er***. I teased him he just scowled at me.  
"I saw him in the EZ death line when I was exploring the river Styx."  
"So what killed him?"  
"ME! OK. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Percy shouted at me after finally having enough questions.  
"Not really but keep your voice down or your father is goi-."  
"Going to what Sytustianna." Tartarus said as he opened the door to his throne room. Percy seemed to be about to faint from terror.  
"Going to find out about our prank." I said to him which made Percy breath a sigh of relief. "Yeah we had this really funny prank planned out but now you've found out its ruined." I said with a pout which made Tartarus frown.  
"But what was all the shouting about?"  
"it was part of the prank and Percy refused to do it." I said to grandpa Tartarus but gave Percy the evils.  
"And that was?"  
"Sytustianna here wanted me to dress up like a girl but I would not do it." Percy answered his father while returning my glare and sticking his tongue out for added emphasis." I shot Percy my deluxe I'm going to kill you later glare.  
"Whatever petty argument you two are having can stop right now. And if I get pranked even once by one of you two I am going to banish you both into the field of torment for the next millennia." **Field of torment think field of punishment but only 10x worse and on fire.** "Oh and Percy what have I told you about murdering mortals in cold blood I mean sure the kid had it coming but I cant risk you being exposed to the gods just yet." Percy's face was priceless he seemed shocked that his father knew, and wasn't even bothered but then Percy smirked evilly almost as if realising that he could do whatever his urges tell him to and his father would not mind because his father is Evil himself **Maybe not fully evil but certainly sadistic.**  
"Ok father I will bide my time." Percy said darkly. Grandpa just laughed and went into his throne room we followed.  
"So grandpa I want to know why Percy is so different from me." I said to grandpa "I mean I get that I'm a girl and he's a boy, but why cant he change his form or grow up fast or why cant he actually use his powers and be able to control them an-" Grandpa raised his hand for silence before starting to explain.  
"Well you see..."

**Time skip 5 hours Nobody's Pov **

"And that is why your different from Percy." Tartarus finished explaining to a now bored Sytust  
"OHH now I get it. but why didn't you just say that in the first place? it would have saved us 4 hours." Sytust asked the now annoyed Tartarus.  
"The only reason it took 5 hours is because you wouldn't just let me explain you kept interrupting and asking other questions."  
"Whatever Gramps."  
"You can leave now Sytustianna bye."  
"Bye Gramps." With that said Sytust left leaving a sleeping Percy and a tired Tartarus to train  
"Come on Percy time to get up."  
"AWW I don't want to." Percy moaned to his father cant I just skip training today?"  
"No it is essential you master your more possessive powers starting everyday from now otherwise they will destroy you." I said to a nervous Percy.  
"Ok. then lets start."

**End.  
Please read and review sorry again for not posting it sooner I've been very busy it has been half completed for a week but I only just got my laptop back from the shop today so hopefully the bugs I've been having will have been resolved if not I cant guarantee the next chapter will be on this week but I will try.**


	7. Chapter 6

******Hey guys sorry for not uploading earlier but I've been busy with college etc. etc. please read and review and if you've made it this far in the story and haven't given up on it congratulations you deserve a cookie. (::) (I was going to change Percy's age to 9 but that would interfere with my plot so Percy is a very advanced 6 or 7 year old. also I feel that the stuff Percy has knowingly done is probably too advanced for that age so if you do want to think of Percy as a 9 year old I'm not generally going to use ages in this so its up to you how old you want him to be.)**

**Percy's Pov**

My dad is going to train me today, I've been training hard all week with Scarlett **(Percy name for Sytust)** and I was really hoping to get the day off from training, but my dad wants to actually train me himself, and to say I'm not scared would be a complete and total lie. I was terrified my heart was pounding and I was sweating a lot but I would not show my father that I'm worried or scared because I think that fear is a sign of weakness and that is one thing you cant be if your a child of Tartarus you cannot be weak. Maybe I'm wrong and my father wouldn't be bothered but I cant chance it for I truly am scared of him.  
"Drachma for your thoughts Perseus." My father interrupted my deep thoughts and I didn't hear what he said.  
"Umm what did you say?" I asked my father probably sounding like a fool as I did.  
"I said Drachma for your thoughts Percy." I gulped long and hard what can I tell him. I'm not ready. I want my mummy? NO! I mentally shouted at myself. I need to control my fear and overcome them. "Your doing it again Percy."  
Decision time do I tell him or not I need to answer fast I choose my answer and accept my fate. "Dad I'm scared what if I get hurt or if I let you down or If I. I. I." At this point I couldn't get any more words out. I was on the verge of tears when my father did something unexpected he let out a long sigh and pulled me into a comforting hug.  
"I know training may seem scary. Or is it training with me your scared of?"  
"It's Training with you I'm scared of. Don't get me wrong I like training but I've only ever trained with Sytust and even she is stronger than me but she isn't as scary or as powerful as you are." I hung my head in shame.  
My father just beamed at me. "Is that what you were scared of? Perseus I would never hurt you I love you and only want you to be at your best so that you are safe from my enemy's and any you may make along the way. And I will have you know that you are stronger than Sytust you just don't know how to show it yet." I listened to all of my fathers words and could feel myself growing more confident as each word washed over me with some strangely comforting power.  
"Do you mean it?" I asked shyly.  
"Of course why would I say something if I did not mean it son?"  
"Well I'm not sure but the boys at school say things that they don't mean and then they where nasty to me about it. Not any more though." I laughed before realising what I said.  
"So what did you do Perseus?" My father asked me knowingly it was almost as if he already knew what happened to them but I just shook my head.  
"Stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders.  
"What kind of 'stuff' Perseus."  
"They only got what they deserved and lets leave it at that."  
"Are you sure they deserved it or was it just your anger that made you do it?"  
A bit of both they definitely deserved what happened but I wouldn't have done it if they hadn't have pushed me so far."  
"Are they alive?" I shook my head. "Fair enough but in future I would like you to at least offer whoever or whatever a chance at redemption if you think there worthy of a second chance punish them for what they did and warn them not to do it in the future." I had to agree it only seemed fair.  
"And what if I deem it necessary?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that question." I grinned mischievously at my father before we set of walking into the training room to begin my lessons.

As we entered the training arena I started to think about what I could be going to learn it could be anything but it would probably be how to control my powers that I would be learning today.  
"So Percy today I'm going to test your ability's so I know what I need to work on with you in future lessons."  
"Ok so what are we going to start with?"  
"First I am going to test your battle reflexes and speed to do this I am going to throw orbs of energy at you. I want you to doge them block them or repel them back to me."  
I gulped energy orbs that sounds painful. "How am I supposed to block or repel them father?"  
"Smart question there are two ways in which you can block these orbs and if you block them correctly you should be able to send them back to me."  
"Ok but what are these methods?"  
"The first which is probably all you will be able to do for the time being is you can block the energy with your weapon if its a sword then I would use the flat of your blade so there is little chance of the energy detonating on impact as it is blocked." I nodded with understanding so my father continued. "And the second method would be for you to use your own energy to block and repulse the incoming attack."  
"How would I use my energy like that?" I asked curious as to how it could be done.  
"Well I was going to tell you about this later on after I had a sense of your skills but as it is a valid question I will show you." My father got into a battle stance and started to radiate power. "Go and grab a handful of throwing knives from the weapons rack Percy." I did as instructed and got 6 red and black throwing knives. "Good now I want you to throw them at me. Go as fast or as powerful as you like I will block them all with my energy."  
"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you." My father laughed before nodding his head to say continue "Ok then prepare yourself." what I did next startled my father I used some of my power to set the throwing knifes alight I experimentally launched one at one of the arenas pillars across from my father. The pillar shattered from where the knife hit but the knife didn't stop there it continued out of the pillar into the wall through that and it embedded itself inside of the door to my fathers throne room the flames started to burn the door my father just looked from me to the knife and then back again His mouth was wide open. "Your going to start catching fly's father" I told him while I giggled uncontrollably.  
"...But how?" My father asked after what seemed an eternity of stunned silence.  
"Aww I'm sorry I wasn't trying to send it that far I just needed to check that I was able to throw it on target." I said modestly my father just started laughing as he clapped his hands.  
"You weren't even trying to send it that far." My father said between burst of laughter. "Boy when your fully trained and grown up I wouldn't be surprised if you were stronger than maybe even Typhon."  
"No I don't think I will be as strong as Typhon it was because I put a power on the knife I wasn't sure what it would do but I felt it would work well with the knife so I tried it."  
"Don't talk yourself down Percy because I expect only greatness from you. Anyway that enchantment you put on your knife was just an expression of your own power and if I might add, it would have broken the barrier I was going to demonstrate to you. So I will need to keep my skills on a higher level so that you can truly learn what I have to teach you." I couldn't believe what he was saying I have already surpassed what he was expecting of me and we have barely begun training I think that I've just ensured that training is going to be more difficult than what it originally was.  
"Should I throw a knife at you this time father?"  
"Yes but just let me focus on how much power I will need to use while I do this could you please retrieve your knife before my palace burns down." I gulped I had completely forgot about the knife I could already see the door starting to burn away so I had to get to work and put the fire out before retrieving the knife. I decided to try another power of mine maybe if I focused my energy and thought of water perhaps I could summon some. It was worth a shot so I did and at first nothing happened then I felt a weird sensation in my stomach almost as if I was being pulled towards water I felt the pressure in my stomach begin to rise suddenly the end door of the hallway started banging. The sensation kept getting stronger I was blacking out and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a multi-coloured river charging straight for me.

**Tartarus Pov **

I had just prepared myself for Percy's attack when I felt a great ripping sensation from within my heart the pain was immense as I felt all 5 rivers burst free from my blood vessels I felt my strength cut immensely as my heart was starved of blood I looked over to Percy to check he was ok. What I saw startled me there was Percy trying to use some power to extinguish the flames that his knife had caused but what happened next made my already weak heart almost completely stop. Percy must have been using his powers to summon water but the only water around here was in my arteries so Percy has unintentionally called all five rivers from the underworld to come to him. In a weird mix of colour they all flooded towards him Percy stared at the rivers a look of surprise crossed his face as he saw the rivers, Percy collapsed onto the floor as all five rivers surrounded him. I panicked as I saw Percy disappear in the torrent of water. I was still to weak to do anything to help him as my heart had not healed itself. Desperately I stumbled towards where Percy had been my legs gave out as I nearly lost consciousness but to my relief I felt my heart start to mend itself as the waters slowly receded I started to regain some power so I got up and staggered over to the form I knew was Percy. I approached his form and immediately I noticed that there is not one drop of water on Percy at all. Percy is in fact laid in a perfect circle that is completely dry there are receding waters on the outside but not a single drop is entering the circle. I decide to test this to see if any water can get in so I splash some water towards him where I noticed the water hit an invisible barrier and got reflected away. I knelt down next to Percy and picked him up I could feel that he was week probably from using so much power so I decided to cut training short and put him in bed.

**I'm going to end it here because ive had this much done for ages and I completely forgot about this so sorry about that next chapter will hopefully be up soon but if not I'm sorry**


End file.
